a girl called rosella
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: when rosella was younger she was stolen away, living in the lamb village for seventeen year was a quiet life, so when a wolf called Fredrick comes and an evil plot is uncovered, its up to her ( and Fredrick) to save the fourth kingdom and maybe finding out where she came from. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

~ Hey guys I just found out they had the 10th kingdom, favorite movie every~ hope I can do it justice~

~prolog~

a marmoreal day it was, Virginia and her newly acquired husband wolf, were once again into the magical land called the fourth kingdom, they weren't here on duty, they were here to see Virginias father Tony, who was living in luxury what with his industrial revolution, and some what an advisor to the newly named king Wendell of the fourth kingdom.

But that wasn't all they were here for, no the little bundle in wolfs arms, who he refuses to let down even for a second." Was there baby girl Rosella wolf" who was no older then a week, as the gates opened to let them in, they made there way to the thrown room were Tony must be, seeing as he keeps close to the king.

ALL HAIL HIS MAGISTY KING WENDELL, OF THE FOURTH KINGDOM" a royal caller announced as the king appeared, Virginia, wolf my old friends its good to see you once again, from a long absence" king Wendell said, approaching the two newly made parents.

What's shaking bacon" wolf said, he wasn't taking New York slang very well.

It's nice to you as well" his wife said, completely ignoring her husbands rambling.

As it must be to your father" Wendell said, leading them into a more comfortable setting. As they got settled, Tony came through the door followed with an assistant of sorts.

Looking up from his discussion, he meets eyes with his daughter and son- in –law and a little person, he has yet to meet, dismissing his attendant he went to embrace them.

Honey, it's good to see you again" he said, only to get hugged by wolf.

Father its great to smell you once again" he said.

Tony managed to pry wolf, off himself and in loped his daughter in a hug. Mindful of the baby that wolf handed to her, before hugging him.

It's good to see you to dad" Virginia said, handing the precise girl into his arms.

Her names rosella" Virginia exclaimed, as Tony marveled at this small creature.

That creature itself was a small girl with black hair, just like her father. But with Virginias blue eyes, and a gold coin necklace, with the inscription Rosella on the smooth surface.

Beautiful, I'm a grandpa" Tony said, realizing he had a granddaughter, and he was old. Which he frowned at.

Will be staying here for awhile" wolf said, coming up to stand next to Tony, to close for his taste.

That's wonderful" Wendell exclaimed. You shall have a room, at once" he continued signaling a servant, who rushed to it. Virginia along with wolf followed the servant to a room quit like the one, last time.

That night as wolf and Virginia slept, in the other room were there child was sleeping, the window to this sleeping Childs room creaked open. And two trolls squeezed inside.

Remember the plan" the biggest of the two exclaimed. Just cause you're the oldest, doesn't mean I'll do it" replied the younger one, stomping on the oldest/largest toes.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. There noise attracted the attention of the protective wolf/father.

Great going maggot brain" the youngest shouted. As the oldest picked up, rosella with evil dudes to fulfill for there father. As they were making there leave, from there entrance point, the doors to the room swung open. Reveling a feral wolf, who made a lunge for the fleeing culprits, but he was too late. they got away.

But they were being followed by the royal guards. What do we do now, pinhead" the younger troll exaltedly breathed, through clenched teeth. We ditch the bagged" the supposed pinhead said, looking at the squalling child.

But father… I DON'T WANT TO GET COUGHT" he yelled, which was knuckled headed. Fine….fine" we ditch her.

Looking around, they found a chicken coop not to far off. There" pinhead said, stuffing the child inside, almost buried under straw. They then made there leave leaving behind a child, that wouldn't be found tonight, or for the rest of her seventeen years.

~ Chapter 1~

Seventeen the big one-seven. Rosella recalled, it's been that long since she lived here. This little lamb village, it was nice but most of the time she felt lonely, she really didn't get along with the peeps family (except maybe the grandmother) but she was fine, with whatever was thrown at her.

She lived with her widowed mother, who was a kind soul." Who was too old to heard sheep anymore? So rosella Bennett took that task at hand, and tended to the livestock.

And today was no different, except for a gift waiting for her on the kitchen table.

You shouldn't have mother" rosella said, but opened it anyway realizing it was a green and white lace shepherdess dress. It was pretty; she supposed but loved the thought.

Go try it on" her mother expressed. So reluctantly, she put it on and it contrasted very well with, her long mid-back black hair, and her baby blue eyes seemed to pop out.

Ohhhhh… you look so beautiful" her mother recited, straitening her dress and pulling her necklace out from under the dresses top. I'm sure if they could see you know, they'd never want to let go, ever again" her mother said, pooling tears coming to her eyes. I will always be your daughter" rosella said, taking her mothers hand, and giving it a light squeeze.

I know I know it's just that I get so emotional" her mother said, laughing at her crybaby attitude.

Rosella gave a loving smile, and kissed her on the head, before going to tend to the sheep. I love you, she could hear her mother yell after, which she flashed a smile over her shoulder in responded.

She made her way to the fields. OH look who it is, the ugly duckling so far from home" said berry peep, coming up to her side. How rosella hated her, thinking she was so great.

Entering this year, miss shepherdess competition" peep said, a sneering remark just waiting to be realist.

She walked in silence, as insult after insult was thrown at her, but she heeded no mind. She looked straight ahead an indifferent look, on her face.

They finally made it to the fields, and as she made her way towards her sheep. Peep followed her still insulting her. Truth is told she was a twig snap from, dangling her over an open flame.

But peep stopped, when melody came running up to them.

A WOLF SIGHTING" she exclaimed, it was true wolfs have been wiped of all wrong doings. But in this village, they weren't taken kindly.

They plan on hunting it down and bonfire ring it" melody's voice contained fear. So you must keep watch and stay safe" she said, scurrying off.

Well seems you'll get eaten today" peep said turning back to her. Hopefully you won't give it indigestion. Rosella turned to her ready, to blow her top.

But a terrible shriek, from peep cut her off. WOLF" peep screamed, before running off.

Rosella turned around slowly, coming face to face with an actual wolf.

The wolf was a 6'1 with spiked up black hair. Green eyes with hints of yellow, and had a feral grin upon his chiseled out face, that had stubble along his jaw.

Why hello there, little lamb" the wolf said, taking a step towards her. Making her take a step back. Rosella was struck dumb, a real wolf was in her sight and she might just be on the menu.

Now, how about you and me go have dinner" said the wolf, making a lung at her. Which she contoured, by hitting him between the legs with her foot. Which was very effective, and gave a enough time to run, while he withered in pain.

But she soon realized, he was up and giving chance. He made her be herded, towards the woods. She passed briefly before continuing running. Trying to avoid, roots, branches, and anything else that might trip her.

As she was rounding around a tree. And running into the wolfs chest. Seems we got off on the wrong foot, want to change that over a little walk" the wolf said, but rosella was having none of it, and ran in the opposite direction.

A chase, I love the chase" the wolf howled. Running after her.

Rosella ran as fast as she could, zigzagging all over the place, hoping to throw the wolf off.

As she came to an edge of a meadow, the wolf tackled her to the ground. Get off m….. Roselle's remark went unfinished, as the wolf placed his hand over her mouth. And signaled silence.

Rosella was very confused, but soon found out why he did so.

There in the clearing was a group of twelve trolls, each armed and seemed to be taking orders from a older troll.

The pair listened in, on what the trolls were saying.

We spread out the troupes, and well are leaving for the fourth kingdom, in three days. Rosella listened in with battered breath, being smothered by the wolf of course.

Deploy the troupes, in three days. The fourth kingdom shall belong to the trolls" they cheered.

Well that's not good" the wolf said, getting off rosella. I'd say" rosella said, momentarily forgetting about there chance.

What do you think might happen?" said rosella looking at the wolf. Well there would be a battle, and someone would win" the wolf replied.

Do you think the fourth kingdom? Would win a surprise attack though" said rosella. Hard to tell" said the wolf, as he and rosella walked through the forest.

Were the only ones who know" the wolf continued. Ya the only ones…..rosella then began to think.

We should go warn them" she exclaimed, looking at the bewildered wolf. I don't think" the wolf said, slowly.

Come on, if we don't we would have trolls ruling us" rosella exclaimed. And I don't know about you, I don't want to live my life cleaning shoes" she said, walking front.

Fine, fine, fine" said the wolf, well go on this rescue mission" said the wolf.

Great said rosella. Oh by the way my names, Fredrick" said the wolf, coming to walk by here side.

Rosella thought for a moment, partnering up with a wolf.

Rosella she said. And that is were the journey begins.


	2. Chapter 2

~ya I'm adding more chapters to my fan fiction's so don't bit me, review please, {and I own nothing, WHAAAANNNN I want wolf}

Walking alone in a forest with a wolf can't get safer then this" thought rosella.

So- Fredrick were you from" she said, looking to the side at the feral wolf that can eat her at any moment.

I'm from the second kingdom, full of wolfs" he said, chuckling at his own joke that she really didn't get.

Full of pie makers, cooks and ginger bread cottages. Queen riding-hood the 3rd rules the north, and Gretel the great rules the south.

It's nice I suppose, but there are a lot of conflict with parting of wolfs wrong doings, not like all of us want to eat little girls" he said, a grin on his face.

Says the wolf that just moments ago tried to eat me" said rosella, a sarcastic look on her face.

NO, I just wanted to know such a heavenly creature" Fredrick said, getting down on one knee.

Such a beauty I must have her name, and here you are gracing me with your presents as we go save a kingdom" he said, with big puppy dog eyes.

Rosella didn't know if she should fell flattered, or creped. Why you leave" she said, gliding over what he just said.

You know, being a wolf and all" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Don't your family miss you" she said, raising and eyebrow.

Don't have one" he said, calmly like it didn't matter to him.

Oh I'm sorry" she said, feeling horrible for bringing it up.

What about you, will your family miss you and want would they say when they realize you ran off with a wolf" he said with a cheeky grin.

First off I didn't run away with you, just to warn the kingdom about the trolls and secondly… I was adopted and once I return I will tell her what happen, she will understand" she said, head raised high.

He stared at her for a moment. I don't see it" he said, tilting his head to the side.

What" she said confused.

What could possibly be the reason to leave such a beauty" he said, a soft smile on his wolf like face, showing razor sharp teeth.

She blushed refusing to respond to such a complement.

Were we going anyway" she asked.

Well the fastest way is threw kissing town, then the witches swamp" he said, trying to recall from memory.

And what way is that" she asked unsure if he knew.

I-don't know" he said, scratching his head with two fingers twice on his temple.

She stopped, and Fredrick saw this once he was a few paces ahead.

So your telling me, I'm following you when you don't even know ware were going" she screamed at him.

Calm down" he said, holding his hands in defense. There are a few people up ahead, they might know the way" he said.

And how do you know" she said, walking behind him.

I'm a wolf" he said, as if it was overuse.

Of course, how could I be so blind" she said, sarcastically, he responded with a light chuckle.

As they made there way to a little campsite, they saw several dwarfs surrounding a campfire.

Stay here I will ask them" he said with a bow, acting like a gentlemen to her.

She just rolled her eyes and watches him approach the group.

Hello there I was wondering if- he didn't finish as the dwarfs with surprising strength, tied him up and he found himself being rotated on over a spiked, and had spices covering him.

Looks like will be eating well tonight boys" one of the dwarfs said.

What are you doing" Fredrick said, as rosella stared in horror as the cannibals were preparing him to eat.

What to do, what to do" rosella though, as Fredrick tried to reason with them.

I don't taste good- I have a family- kids a wife- please let me go" he pleaded, trying to blow out the growing fire but it only grew higher.

Then she saw her chance, there moving caravan that was drawn by horses was a few paces away, she snuck up behind the horses making sure the dwarfs didn't see her" she to a sharp stick and whispering a apologia to the horses, stabbed them hard in the rear.

They then shot away caravan trailing behind them, the dwarfs saw this.

Stop- comeback- gets back here" they yelled chasing them.

She came and put out the fire, and untied him.

You saved me my cuddly little lamb" he said, holding her in a bear hug rubbing his face in her hair.

Ya, ya lets go before they get back" she said, running away with Fredrick right behind her.

So we still don't know were we are, and you almost got eat by cannibal dwarfs" rosella said, looking at Fredrick with an unimpressed look.

He-he" said Fredrick, scratching at his head nervously.

Well things could be worse" he tried lighting the mood, and just as the said that it started raining.

You just had to say that" she said, glaring at him.

How was I supposed to know it would rain" he countered.

Besides its not like its lighting and thundering- and again like he controlled the world, it started to thunder and lightening.

Ok, ok at least its- rosella quickly put her hands over his mouth and gave him a deadly glare.

Not-another-word" she bit out, stomping her way threw the mud an muck.

Sorry" he said, walking beside her.

Let's just fined somewhere to sleep" she said, agitated.

She surveyed the area till she saw an old looking cottage.

Hey wolf boy over here, an old cottage we can use to get out of the rain" she shouted, but found him already at her side.

Well the lets go" he said, grabbing her hand and led her inside.

It was all so strange, three chairs one to hard, one to soft and one just right.

Three bowls one to hot, one two cold, and one just right.

And up stares was a bed, the other two un sleep able, but the last just right for a small girl that is.

Goldilocks cottage" Fredrick exclaimed, scratching his head.

Goldilocks" rosella said, mouth a gasp.

Yep I would know it a mile away" he said.

Then why didn't you say something earlier" rosella said smugly with a grin.

He-he" he said, scratching his head.

Let's get some sleep" she said, curling up next to the fireplace, as Fredrick had gotten moments ago it was wet making blue flames.

Fredrick lay down beside her, just staring at her.

What" she said, as he kept staring at her.

You just look beautiful, the water makes your hair shimmer" he said, in a hushed voice.

She stayed quiet, shocked.

You know what, I wonder who your parents were that created such a creature like you" he said, leaning closer to her.

They were probably selfish, people that didn't care about anyone but themselves" she said, bitterly.

I don't think they would just leave you, there had to be a reason" he said, stroking her black hair.

Ya, they didn't want me" she said, turning over onto her side away from Fredrick.

Goodnight" Fredrick said, but she didn't say anything.

Again they were trekking threw the forest, completely rejuvenated by a good nights sleep, and a few bacon sandwiches courtesy by Fredrick ok she had two, he had twelve.

So when do we get to kissing town, or if we get to kissing town" rosella asked Fredrick.

We will" he said.

And looks like were here" he said, in triumph holding out a branch out of her way so she could get a good look at the town.

Well know I know why it's called kissing town" she said.

Let's go, let's go, andlet's go please, please can we go can we" Fredrick pleaded, giving her the puppy eyes.

Ok we could sight see for a while" she said, a grin on her face probably from the atmosphere.

Yes, you won't regret this" he said, scratching his head once again.

Somehow she found herself laying in the glass coffin were snow- white laid asleep until her prince came and kissed her.

Your as lovely as snow-white, no more beautifully, no even more fare then the rest of the princesses of all 10 kingdoms, no all the women in all kingdoms" he kept complementing her.

Giggling she shacked her head. I wouldn't go as fare as snow-white herself" she said, giggling some more.

Yes you are" he said, laughing softly.

Why do you like me" she said, sitting up curios write all over her face.

Once I saw you for the first time, my heart just stopped and I knew I was in love, wolfs just know these things" he said, with a surge scratching his head.

That's sweet of you" she said, smiling at him. Not as sweet as you" he returned.

There moment was ruined by screaming, looking below kissing town was being over run by trolls.

We got to go and go right now" said Fredrick, pulling on her arm and they took off running.

Were do you think your going- some how they found themselves surrounded by trolls, Fredrick growling at them, but even he couldn't take them all.

They were captured and thrown into a wooden prison carriage.

What do we do, what do we do" Fredrick kept repeating panicking while scratching his head.

Calm down your disturbing by beauuutyyy slleeep" said a small ball of fur, deep in the straw that lined there prison.

And who are you" rosella asked.

Poking its head up was a cat… a talking cat, with bright yellow eyes, and cream colored fur.

A cat" Fredrick hissed. Oh calm down mute, I mean no harm, want to get out I can help" the cat said, stretching its limbs.

Names vide, I can get the key and we can get out" vides said.

What's the catch" Fredrick said.

I want a free pass to the four kingdom, got family there" he said.

That's ware were headed, your welcome to tag along" said rosella, much to Fredrick's protest.

Hush, were getting out of here" she told Fredrick.

Huff- puff being saved by a cat will never live this down" he said, crossing his arms and pouting like a baby.

Vide managed to sneak up on the sleeping troll that was on guard duty. Here you go" said vide, passing off the key to rosella who unlocked them, and made a run for it while Fredrick, grudgingly scooped up vide and ran after her.

When they were safely away, they stopped.

Th-th-thank you" rosella managed to get out.

Huff-puff what she said" Fredrick said as well dropping the cat, which hissed on the way down.

Now that were out of danger I request your names" the cat said, with a regal voice.

Names Fredrick, and this beautiful, majestic, breath taking, taker of my heart, little- names rosella" she said, cutting in.

It's nice to meet you" he said to rosella, but glared at Fredrick who glared right back.

Now boys" rosella stepped in the glaring match.

Were traveling together so tolerate one another please" she said, glaring at both, who instantly stopped in fear.

They began walking once again.

Now why is a sweet kind girl with a mute of a wolf like him" said vide pointing his tail at Fredrick.

Huff- puff I should eat you for that" Fredrick growled.

What did I say" said rosella, they both stopped but when her back was turned they shot each other nasty looks.

Were traveling to save the four kingdoms, the trolls plan to storm the castle" said rosella.

Oh, I will help seeing as there is a damsel and an idiot (which Fredrick protested), no offence rosella but you can't do this alone" he said, walking at her said.

If you want" she replied.

They made it to the swamp by nightfall.

~ok stopping here, I hoped you liked it, maybe cause there might not be that many who watch/read fan fictions so if you stumble on this watch the movie if you haven't its on yutube just so you know.


End file.
